Out of Control
by gene-edge
Summary: What would happen if Wolverine lost control of the animal and Hank was the only one he could trust at the school and others are scared of him? Then the x-men travel up to Canada to pick up a girl that is also a feral mutant and she looks like someone Logan loved a long time ago? Going to have to read to find out! (first fic) (suck at summaries!)
1. Chapter 1

Out of Control

By gene-edge

Author's note: this is my first story so please be a little gentle with the reviews! Thanks!

(btw Jean and the Prof. aren't dead)

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

**Chapter one**

(The X-men had just come back from a mission in Alberta, Canada. Sabretooth was murdering innocent hikers in the woods)

Scott's POV

Something is very wrong with Logan. He seems more, well…. feral than he usually is? Yeah, I know that we went to Canada and apparently that's where he's from, but I wouldn't think that would matter much, cause that was years ago. I don't know. I'll just keep an eye on him…. And maybe I'll tell the Professor just in case.

No one's POV

Scott walked down the hall on his way to the Professor's office and was welcomed back by many of the students as he walked down the hall. All Scott did was smile and nod and wave every now then.

When Scott reached the Professor's office he knocked on the door.

"Yes, Scott you may come in," Charles said.

Scott entered with a look of worry plastered on his face. The Professor was sitting at his desk reading a book.

"Welcome back." Charles looked up and noticed the look of worry on the leader's face. "Is there something troubling you?"

"I'm worried about Logan," Scott stated.

"Why, is there something wrong with Logan?"

"Well, when we were on the mission something happened to Logan and when we returned, he didn't act like himself."

"What do you mean that something happened to him?"

[During the mission]

"C'mon, Jimmy! I know you can do better than this! Look at you! They've tamed you! You're pathetic!" Sabretooth taunted as Logan and Victor were fighting. All the other X-Men were injured.

The look on Logan's face said it all. He was pissed off to an extent the X-Men have never seen before.

'Oh my goddess,' Storm thought to herself when she saw Wolverine's face.

Then Logan's eyes went from their usual blue to pitch black. Logan's canines elongated. And the look on his face became feral and somewhat fearsome. Wolverine growled and it sounded like the rumble of thunder.

"Mein gott," Nightcrawler said in complete shock of what had become of his best friend.

"Now there's the Jimmy I've been looking for!" Sabretooth said, sounding unusually happy for what had just happened to Wolverine.

Wolverine lunged at Sabretooth, knocking him over, and started ripping and tearing at Sabretooth with his indestructible adamantium claws.

The look of shock plastered on the face of the "fearless" Sabretooth was somewhat humorous. He then pushed Wolverine off of him, sending him a good 8 to 10 yards into a tree.

"Oh my god, did Jimmy just unleash the beast? I thought all you freaks caged it, huh, well guess it found its way out." Sabretooth chuckled. "Good luck!" He smirked, and then ran deeper into the woods, completely out of sight.

It was quiet for a moment then kitty broke the silence, "Does anyone care to explain to me, what just happened?!"

"That's what scares me. I don't know what happened," Logan said. He had a hand on his forehead. When he removed it he was back to normal. Blue eyes and his "fangs" were still longer than a normal human's but shorter than when they elongated. Logan had a look of worry on his face.

[Present time]

"Oh dear, I see what you mean Scott," Charles said with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Can you keep an eye on him, please? I don't want him to snap again and possibly hurt a student."

"Don't worry Scott I will."

"Thanks Professor."

Wolverine/Logan's POV

I've been in this freaking school for too long. Too many people. Too much civilization. I need to get outside in the woods more. That's my home. Out in the open. Maybe I need to leave? Yeah, start running again. No, that would break Rogue's heart. I can't.

Wolverine let out a growl. He was doing a danger room session against a large pack of wolves.

Maybe Sabretooth was right? Did I unleash the beast? Maybe that's why I'm thinking like an animal again, about going and living in the woods again. If I did, I have to leave; I can't go and hurt a student or another teacher. Well I don't care if I hurt Scooter, but I'd get kicked out.

Wolverine let out a roar killed the last wolf.

*_Session Complete* _the computer said and the "dead wolf bodies" disappeared and the door opened.

Logan walked out of the danger room and started to head to the kitchen to get a beer.

When Logan reached the kitchen, Hank was sitting at the breakfast bar having a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Hello, Logan," Hank stated calmly.

"Hey, Hank," Logan replied.

"I heard about your dilemma during the mission, is everything alright?" Hank asked while folding up the newspaper then setting it on the table.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

Logan opened up the fridge and pulled out a beer, then turned back around to face the blue furry doctor.

"Logan I think we need to talk about it. The students' safety may be at risk."

Starting to get a little annoyed, Logan replied, "Oh so now I'm risking the students' lives?!"

"Now, Logan I didn't say that I just-"

Logan cut hank off and his eyes went pitch black, "Think I'm a danger to the school now just because I lost control! Huh?! Is that it! You want to kick me out now just 'cause I might lose control and kill a student?!

Hank was speechless.

Logan's eyes went back to blue and Logan put his hands on the table and hung his head. "Hank, I think I am losing my mind. I'm going feral again, I'm losing control," Logan lifted his head, "Can ya help me? I can't keep the animal caged forever. I should know, I tried."

Hank was at a loss for words.

"Please, Hank."

A moment later, Hank replied, "Alright, I'll try to help. But please don't do that eye thing again, it kind of scared me." Hank smiled.

Logan smiled and chuckled, "No promises."

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Please leave reviews! (Be gentle please!)

~gene-edge~

**to be continued?**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: **I don't own anything except for the new girl! **

* * *

[The X-men were having a meeting in the war room.]

"So we need to head back to Alberta, Canada and get a girl that was kicked out of her home because she is a mutant?" asked Bobby Drake.

"Yes, that is correct." Charles replied.

"What's her mutation?" asked Bobby.

Wolverine silently walked in and leaned up against the doorway.

"From what she has shown, she is a feral mutant." Charles answered.

"Jeez is every mutant from Canada a feral?" Jubilee exclaimed.

Rogue rolled her eyes. "So then we probably need Logan to go, right?" Rogue asked.

Kitty exclaimed in shock, "After what happened yesterday? No! He might kill one of us!"

"Well that's hurtful. Thanks." Wolverine said, slightly hurt. But he didn't blame her. He is slowly losing control of his animal side.

"Oh my gosh!" Kitty exclaimed. She practically jumped 10 feet in the air. "I am so sorry Logan! I didn't hear you when you come in and didn't realize you were there I'm so sorry! Please don't kill me! Please I'm too young to die! Please don't k-

"Hey! I'm not going to kill you. Jeez. You're fine."

"Oh my gosh! Thank you Mr. Logan! Thank you!" Kitty cried.

Logan just rolled his eyes and walked into the room. "So am I going to come?"

"I don't know, Logan. That's up to you. Do you feel like to can stay in control long enough to go and come back?" Charles asked.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Alright then it's settled. Logan will be going to Canada with the team. All of you except for Jubilee and Ororo will leave in 2 hours. So get ready."

Everyone left the war room to get ready to depart in 2 hours.

(1 hour and 30 minutes later)

"Do you think you're up to this Logan?" Hank asked at they went to get their uniforms.

"I don't know Hank. I didn't flip out when Kitty said I might kill one of ya," Logan replied.

"True."

Hank picked up his uniform and went into the bathroom to change.

Wolverine/Logan's POV

Maybe I might. I mean would if this new girl we're supposed to get pisses me off and I go berserk? I'd never forgive myself.

But would if I do kill someone and liked it; liked hearing the screaming and the smell of the blood, and beating them to death. Like the old days.

I picked up my uniform. One day I will probably betray this…

No one's POV

Hank walked out of the bathroom and Logan walked in, changed, and walked back out.

Logan gave Hank a reassuring smile and a nod.

"Alright, Logan. If you're up to this," Hank stated then started walking to the hangar.

"I'm not up to this…" Logan muttered to himself as he followed Hank.

On his way to the hangar Logan spotted a tranquilizer gun. 'Well, just in case' Logan thought to himself. He picked it up, loaded it and ran to catch up with Hank.

"Hey Hank, here," Logan said as he handed the tranquilizer gun to Hank.

"What are you doing with that?" Hank asked.

"Just in case I-ya know. Lose control."

Hank took the gun, still confused. "It won't do anything to you though?"

"Yeah I know, but if you shoot enough it might possibly slow me down. Unless I'm in berserker mode….shit."

"What? What's berserker mode? Have we seen you like that?"

"I don't think so. Not that bad. I'm completely running on rage and bloodlust when I'm in berserker mode. I don't feel any pain. And I can't identify friend from enemy, either."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Don't ever piss me off to that point."

"Noted." Hank nods.

Wolverine walks to the blackbird. Hank just stands there looking at the gun. 'Please don't let wolverine go into berserker mode!' Hank thinks.

His thoughts were interrupted when he hears voices behind him. Hank recognized the voices of Scott, Kitty, Rogue, Bobby, Jean, and Peter (Cyclops, Shadowcat, Rogue, Iceman, Marvel Girl/Phoenix, and Colossus).

"Hey Hank! Whatcha doin' with a tranq gun?"

"Uh-I have it cause-well-um," Hank stuttered.

"Oh, I got it," Bobby said then he mouthed 'Logan.'

Hank just nodded.

Everyone got onto the blackbird and Logan was sitting in the back, thinking.

Wolverine/Logan's POV

Now we're flying over Canada….shit. Why am I doing this? Honestly, if I were to go berserk in the Blackbird well, I don't really wanna think what would happen. Everyone would probably die.

I thought all that mind therapy crap that the professor did would work! Well it didn't! Obviously it didn't! Cause all this shit about me going berserk proves it didn't work! I don't want to go back to being an assassin! The Crazy people at the Weapon X program will find me and brainwash me again and make me kill the X-Men!

Jean's POV

I have been listening to Logan's thoughts and I think he got mad.

I looked back at Logan and he was gripping his head. I could see his eyes. They've gone completely black. OH SHIT!

"Hank! Get the Tranquilizer Gun!" I yelled

Everybody looked back at me and Logan.

Scott put the Blackbird on auto-pilot, stood and put his hand up to his visor, read to fire at Logan.

Kitty, Bobby, and Rogue stood and got as far away from Logan as possible. Kitty also screamed bloody murder.

Peter jumped 10 feet out of his seat and turned his skin into metal, ready to grab Logan to make sure she doesn't hurt anyone.

Hank jumped out of his seat and pointed the gun at Logan, ready to fire.

Logan was growling gripping his head and was leaving marks, even though they would heal immediately.

Logan's fangs grew longer and he jumped out of his seat trying to attack Hank because he was the only one that was holding a gun to him. Rogue and kitty screamed and probably blew Hank and Logan's eardrums out. Peter quickly grabbed Logan's arms to hold him back. Hank shot the gun and hit Logan in the shoulder.

Logan quickly stopped in his tracks with a look of realization of his face. His eyes turned back to blue and his fangs shortened.

I was terrified the entire time.

Wolverine/Logan's POV

Oh my god. What have I done? If thoughts could set me off, I need to leave, and I need to leave now!

I looked down at my shoulder. One tranquilizer dart was in my shoulder. It didn't do anything, just like had Hank said.

I dropped down to my knees. Peter let go of my wrists.

"I'm so sorry…" I mumbled, "I need to go. I can't let myself do that again and hurt anyone of you."

I took the dart out of my shoulder and stood up, walked over to the door, opened it and jumped out.

* * *

I landed and it hurt like HELL!

Well Alberta, Canada. This brings back a few memories.

I stood up and looked around. Trees, trees, and more trees. Huh, nothing's changed. I started walking around when I heard a twig snap (A/N: so cheesy). What the hell? I looked to where I heard the twig snap and saw brown hair sticking out from behind a tree. What the hell?!

"Hey I can see you so just some out," I said.

A girl walked out from behind the tree. Memories came flooding back to me.

_"Logan! You're not an animal!"_

_"Why is the moon so lonely?"_

_"Why?" I said_

_"Cause she used to have a lover."_

_"You tell this to the kids?"_

_"No"_

_"His name was Kuekuastu and they lived together in the spirit world together. And every night they wandered the skies together. But, one of the other spirits was jealous. Wanted the Moon for himself. So he told Kuekuastu the Moon had asked for flowers; he told him to come to our world and pick her some wild roses. But Kuekuastu didn't know that once you leave the spirit world, you can never go back. And every night, he looks up in the sky and sees the moon and howls her name. But….he can never touch her again."_

_"Wow. Koo-Koo-Ka-Choo got screwed."_

_"It means the Wolverine."_

"Kayla…." I said to myself.

"No. She's my mother," the girl said.

"Wait…Who's your father?" I asked.

She looked at me closer, "You."

* * *

Author's note: Plz review!

~gene-edge~


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I don't own anything except for the new girl!**

* * *

[Back in the Jet, a few moments earlier]

Jean's POV

"LOGAN!" Rogue shouted. She reached out the door like she was trying to grab onto Logan as he jumped. Scott gripped onto Rogue and Hank shut door.

"Do you think he is going to survive?!" Kitty asked, sounding a bit worried.

"He should, his healing factor should fix any sort of injury he has…." Hank replied as he slumped into a chair and rested his head in his hands.

Kitty sat down next to Hank and gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze, knowing he was worrying for his friend.

Rouge flopped down in a chair and started crying and Bobby and started rubbing circles on her back.

Everyone else sat down and Scott took control of the jet.

"We are almost there, get ready for landing," Scott said and everyone else sat down and put their seatbelts on.

I'm worried for Logan, I mean I know he has his healing factor and everything but still, jumping from a plane that is about 100,000 feet in the air and going about 1,770 mph could kill him! Damn it Logan! If you survive, I am going to kill you for giving everyone here a f^cking heart attack!

A few minutes later we landed in a huge clearing in the massive forest and got off the Blackbird.

"Alright, teams. Rogue and Bobby you will take the east. Peter and Kurt you will take the west. Kitty and Hank take the south and Jean and I will take the North. Make sure to take a communicator. Contact the rest of the team if you find either Wolverine or the new recruit. Any questions?" Scott said.

"What if Wolverine is on animal mode?" Kitty asked.

"Then immediately contact the rest of us and tell us your location and stay safe," Scott simply answered and Kitty nodded. "Alright teams, let's go."

Everyone left in their directions and started the lookout for Wolverine and this mysterious new recruit.

* * *

[Back with Wolverine and the new girl]

Wolverine/Logan's POV

"Wait, WHAT?!" Wolverine yelled, obviously shocked.

"You're my dad, "the girl stated.

"Yeah, sorry I'm just surprised," Logan said.

The girl smiled, "Yeah I can see that."

The girl had very dark brown hair but had blue eyes like me. She looked a lot like Kayla.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Liv. Liv Howlett."

"Is that my actual last name?!" I yelled.

She laughed a little, "Yeah it is."

I was speechless.

"My mom will probably explain everything, if you wanna see her."

"Where's your mom?" I asked, suddenly curious.

"Home," Liv simply stated. "Would like to see her?"

"Yes!"

She smiled then said, "C'mon then, let's go." She then turned and ran off into the woods and I ran after her.

I wonder if I should find the others? Nah, not after that whole fiasco up in the Blackbird.

We eventually came up to a large cabin out in the middle of literally nowhere, it seems familiar though. I stopped running and she ran up to the door, she turned around, smiled and she motioned me to follow her. I shrugged and walked to the door.

The cabin had a huge living room with a brown couch, two recliners, and a love seat filling the space. A stone fireplace right in front of the couch and a small TV in the corner. A few deer heads hanging from the wall. A flight of stairs was next to the door.

"Mom! We have a visitor!" Liv shouted and turned to me and smiled.

"Oh okay be there in a moment!" Kayla yelled from the hallway. I loved hearing the sound of her voice. It made me feel like I was at home.

I heard footsteps coming down the hallway from under the stairs getting closer. She eventually turned the corner. Kayla looked shocked to see me.

"Kayla," I said then smiled.

"Oh my god. Logan?" Kayla said. I could hear the shock in her voice.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Logan!" she yelled, completely happy. Kayla ran up to me and hugged me, and surprisingly, I hugged back. "I missed you so much!"

I finally found a place where I belong.

* * *

**Author's note****: ****thanks for reading! I know its kinda short but its something, right****? Logan has a daughter! Will the x-men find Logan with the recruit? Will they find out that the recruit is his daughter? I don't know you're going to have to keep reading to find out! :) Review! (But be gentle, this is my first fic)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: just like before! Please review! (But please be gentle) ;) **

* * *

Third Person POV

"Has anyone seen Logan or the girl?" Scott asked into his communicator.

"Nope, no such luck yet," Hank replied, through his communicator.

"Nope," Peter replied.

"Nope, sorry sugah," Rogue replied.

"Alright, thanks," said Scott, sounding a little bit disappointed.

Jean noticed and said, "I take it that no one has seen them?"

"Nope, nothing…"

"Oh, sorry."

And nothing else was said while Jean and Scott continued their trek through the woods.

* * *

[Peter and Kurt]

"Do you think that we will ever find Logan?" Peter asked.

"I hope so! Logan is mein freund!" Kurt replied.

"Da, mine too! And I hope we can help him! I hate to see him in so much pain!" Peter exclaimed, "Let's keep on the lookout."

And nothing else was said between the two.

* * *

[Rogue and Bobby]

"I sure hope Logan is okay," Rogue muttered.

Bobby heard her and exclaimed, "Are you crazy! He could kill us!"

"Bobby! Logan would never do such a thing!"

"Yes he would! Did you see him on the Blackbird?! He was gonna kill all of us!"

"He just needs a little help that's all!"

"A lot?! He belongs in an insane asylum!"

"I can't believe you just said that," Rogue said with a lot of hurt in her voice.

Bobby realized what he'd done, "R-Rogue I'm-I'm sorry it's just, well-it's just that he looked so scary on the last mission to Canada and on the x-jet and that he leaves all the time. And his amnesia and stuff, well-"

Rogue cut him off, "Yeah, I got it Bobby. I understand."

And they said nothing more.

* * *

[Kitty and Hank]

"You seem worried Mr. McCoy, w-what's the matter?"Kitty asked, with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Oh, I'm just worried about Logan, that's all Katherine," Hank looked over at Kitty and asked, "What is the matter Kitty? I could hear the fear in your voice."

"Oh! Uh-um, well promise not to tell Mr. Logan?"

Hank smiled, "Yes, I promise."

"Ok, um. I'm-I'm scared of him. He looks scary and now he acts like. Well, he acts like- like a wolf kinda. Ya, know he looks and acts like an animal. He scares me."

"Well, I cannot deny you and I know what you mean."

"Thanks, Mr. McCoy."

"No worries, Kitty," Hank replied and smiled while giving Kitty's shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

The two walked in silence until they came upon a cozy looking cabin.

"What the-?" Kitty said, shocked.

"Let's take a look, shall we?" Hank said sounding surprised.

Kitty simply smiled and followed Hank slowly getting closer to the cabin.

* * *

[Logan, Kayla, and Liv]

Kayla let go of Logan, breaking the hug. Kayla smiled and Logan could see the tears starting to well up inside of her eyes. Tears of joy.

"I love you, Logan," Kayla said, a tear rolling down her cheek.

Logan smiled, "I love you too, Kayla," Logan reached up and wiped the tear off of her cheek.

After a moment, Kayla kissed Logan, for the first time in 15 years, they had finally kissed. Kayla had been dreaming of this moment throughout them as well. But, after for what seemed like a lifetime, the kiss ended.

Liv smiled from ear to ear, her parents are reunited and she had witnessed them kiss, for the first time. Liv finally had a family.

A minute later, Logan turned around and looked at the door.

"What?" Kayla asked.

"3…2…1…" Logan said then someone knocked on the door.

"Who would be out here? This is like in the middle of nowhere?" Kayla said.

"I'll get it," Liv said. She walked up to the door and opened it

A big, blue, well, beast and a teenage girl with brown hair where at the door.

"Uh- hi?" Liv said and she arched an eyebrow, much similar to how Logan does.

"Hello," Hank replied.

"Hi, by any chance have you seen a shorter guy with black hair and blue eyes and mutton chops that is very, like, muscular walk through here?" Kitty asked.

Liv smiled and laughed. Laughs could be heard from the other room too.

"What's so funny?" Kitty asked, a little bit annoyed.

Logan walked up behind Liv, still laughing. "You are!" Logan said between laughs.

"Logan?!" Kitty and Hank said in union.

Kayla walked out of the other room and stood next to Logan, she was half a head shorter than Logan.

"Yeah, and?" Logan replied.

"What are doing here?" Beast asked.

Logan sighed and said, "Well, looks like I've got some explaining to do so just call Scott and everyone else and tell them to come here."

"Alright," Hank said and he walked off to call Scott and the others.

"Soooo…Oh yeah! Logan have you seen the recruit that we were looking for around here? Ya know, the feral girl?"

"Oh yeah...Maybe?" Logan said then he looked down at Liv.

"Are you a mutant?" Kitty blurted out.

"Uh-yeah. Why?" Liv asked.

"What are your powers?" Kitty asked, ignoring Liv's question.

Liv looked up at Logan, as if asking for an approval. Logan just nodded and Kitty wondered why she needed an approval from Logan.

"I have a healing factor, heightened senses, retractable fangs, and three retractable claws that come out of my knuckles."

Kitty was shocked. SHE'S JUST LIKE LOGAN! Her eyes widened and she looked at Logan.

"I know, I have some explaining to do," Logan simply said and he put an arm around Kayla.

Kitty gawked at the sight. "Yes, yes you do," Kitty said and nodded.

Hank came back to the door. "They're on their way." And when Hank saw that Logan had an arm around the woman he wondered if they were possibly together in the past?

"Good," Logan said.

Kayla, Logan, and Liv let Kitty and Hank inside.

Logan thought as he shut the door, 'Time to get ready for a million questions…'

* * *

**Author's Note: That's it! Hope you liked it! Please review! (Be gentle please)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while. School is keeping me busy.**

* * *

[Scott is receiving the message from Hank about finding Logan]

"You did! Great! Where at? Alright thank you Hank! I'll alert the others and we'll meet you there!" Scott exclaimed.

Jean smiled. "I take it that Hank found someone?"

"Yeah he found Logan. I'm going to tell the others." Scott said then he walked off to tell the others.

Jean was left with her thoughts. 'I wonder what happened to him? Why he lashed out on us? Is he fighting Hank right now? In the middle of the woods in who-knows-where Canada. I don't hear any growling or anything so that's a good sign. Right?'

Scott came back looking a bit confused. "Hank just told me that he's with a couple others in a cabin not too far from here and Logan will introduce everyone when we get there."

"What?! Does he know them? Why is he even with them?" Jean exclaimed.

"Hank doesn't know….Everyone else is on their way I gave them the coordinates, we have to meet everyone else and Hank and Kitty outside the cabin."

"Oh alright. We should head out then. You lead the way."

"Okay." Scott replied and he turned and faced east and started walking with Jean right behind him.

[Everyone just arrived at the cabin]

"Sorry ve're a bit late. Ve got a little lost," Kurt said sheepishly.

"Da sorry," Peter said.

"No it's quite alright guys, it's easy to get lost in the woods," Hank replied.

"Vhere's Logan?"

"He's inside with the others."

"Alright let's go inside." Scott said and Hank walked over to the door and knocked a couple times then walked inside.

Rogue walked in with Bobby, Hank, and Scott in front of her and everyone else behind her.

Once she walked in Rogue looked around her and saw deer heads hung up on the walls, staring back at her. On a loveseat farthest from her, next to the TV in the corner, a girl with probably mid back length dark brown hair wearing black pants, black leather boots, a black t-shirt with a red "X" covering the entire shirt, and a black leather jacket was lounging. 'I like her style' thought Rogue.

A nice stone fireplace with a couple logs in it, unlit, sat in front of a brown couch. On the brown couch sat about 30 year old woman with brown hair that ended just below her shoulders, blue jeans, black boots, and a black long-sleeve shirt and Logan sitting right next to her, his arm around her. 'What the hell?!' Rogue thought. They were whispering.

Once everyone else was inside Logan looked up from the fireplace and looked at everyone.

"Hey guys," He simply said.

"Hey Logan. You mind explaining this?" Scott asked, sounding a bit annoyed.

"If you be nice then maybe I'll consider it," Logan said and he stood up, Kayla holding his hand.

Scott looked down at Kayla and noticed she was holding his hand.

Liv sat up from the loveseat and looked like she was on high alert.

"Fine. "

Liv got up and walked over by Logan while Kayla stood up.

"Alright then. Guys this is Kayla Silver Fox Howlett, my wife. And this is Liv Howlett, my daughter."

"What?!" the X-men shouted.

Logan and Liv winced at the sound, because of their enhanced hearing.

"What?"

"You have a wife and a daughter?!" Scott exclaimed.

"Yeah I do see?" Logan motioned to Liv and Kayla. Liv smirked and tried to hold back her laughter and Kayla giggled, both noticing his sarcasm.

Cyclops rolled his eyes. "Yeah I see them, I'm not blind. I just didn't think you'd be one to have a family. You just didn't seem like the type."

"That's hurtful." Logan said.

"And?"

"Healing factor can't heal that."

"You'll live."

Logan rolled his eyes.

While Scott and Logan bickered and the others had their own conversation with Kayla, Rogue, Kitty, and Liv had their own.

"How old are you?" Kitty asked Liv.

"Just turned 16," Liv answered.

"Cool! I'm 15! I'm going to turn 16 in a couple months."

Liv just nodded.

"What're your powers?" Rogue asked.

"Healing factor, heightened senses, retractable fangs and claws that come out of my knuckles."

"So you're like Logan?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Just a female version."

Rogue smiled. "Yup. So 16 huh. I'm 16 too. You ride motorcycles?"

"Well yeah!" Liv smiled.

Rogue laughed. "Figured as much."

"Where is it?" Kitty asked.

"In the garage out back."

"Oh. Is there a driveway back there too?" Kitty asked, now noticing that she didn't see a driveway when she got here.

"Kind of. There's a back-road about ½ a mile from here. We have this trail type thing we use to get there with our vehicles. We have to stay hidden."

"Why?"

"We have to stay hidden from the same people that got my parents and me."

"Who's that?" Kitty asked.

"The people that put adamantium on dad's bones, the same people that did this." Liv said then she unsheathed her claws.

Kitty stared at them. Rogue just looked at them. They looked just like Logan's. Rogue was used to looking at them, it's not like claws just like them stabbed her through her shoulder or anything…

"Cool." Rogue said, nodding.

Liv sheathed them and dropped her hand to her sides.

"Stabbing anyone over there?" Logan asked, smiling.

Liv smiled. "Nope, no one's dead." Liv replied.

"Good." Logan chuckled.

"It's nice to finally see Logan really happy. He's happy to see me but it's still nice." Rogue said.

"Why? Isn't he happy to have you guys?"

"Yeah but he still wants his memories. I see he has a nice chunk of them back. Oh yeah, is his last name Howlett?"

"Yeah and he remembers his first name too."

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa, whoa! Back up! Logan isn't his first name?" Kitty exclaimed.

Liv smiled. "Hey dad!"

"Yeah?" Wolverine answered.

"Why don't ya introduce yourself?" Liv said, and then she blinked.

Logan smirked.

"What?" Bobby, Scott, and Jean said in union.

Wolverine turned to face everyone. Kayla and Liv were smiling from ear to ear. He smirked and said, "Hi. My name's James Howlett."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Sorry if any grammar mistakes. I typed this at 1:00 AM. Ugh. Reviews appreciated if you're gentle. ;) If you have any ideas just let me know! **

**G.**


End file.
